Demigods at Hogwarts
by spikey devil
Summary: What happens when the demigods discover a mysterious power in England rated T for pure awesomeness
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter or The Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

Intro

Jonathan was having another one of his very vivid dreams that for some reason he could never forget. This time he was in one of the darkest places he had ever been and it gave off a very dark presence. He was approached by a man wearing a cloak that seemed to be made of peoples souls. As if that wasn't scary enough every time Jonathan saw him in his dreams the man claimed to be his father.

"I do not have much time to talk as Zeus does not want me to contact you but I feel I must tell you this. Chaos and destruction seem to be happening more constantly and there must be a logical reason behind it. Gods I'm starting to sound like Athena. I'm sorry but I do not have much more time to talk. Just remember trust your half-brother." Was all the man said before Jonathan woke up.

It was morning. Something Jonathan did not want it to be for one reason because it is September 6th the first day of school. There was something good that came out of it though he was finally getting rid of his annoying half-brother Joshua whom even though was younger was probably more powerful because of who his father is. His father is a wizard. Making Joshua a wizard who will be attending his second year at a special school for people like Joshua a place called Hogwarts.

Joshua would even sometimes make fun of Jonathan for being a muggle. Even though Jonathan had a slight feeling that someday he would be able to get back at him it still pissed him off.


	2. Detention of Death

Chapter One: The Detention of Death

Jonathan's POV

It was terrible, possibly the worst thing in the world. Jonathan woke up to the first day of his 8th year in school. Time to return to homework, to very terrible teachers, and all the bullies of last year plus maybe a couple of new ones.

"Well maybe I could just fake sick." Jonathan thought. "Hey that's not a half bad idea I'll try it." Was the next thing he thought.

"Hey mom I don't feel too good." He moaned down the hall.

His mom was expecting this though and she was prepared. "Oh I guess that means you don't get any bacon that would be bad for you if you're sick."

Jonathan was willing to sacrifice a lot of things to not go to school but bacon was not one of them "I'll be right there." He called.

Jonathan was pretty sure he put up a good fight. So he gave up with dignity. He was just being polite he would assure you if you asked him.

He did his normal procedure for school days. Got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked out the door cursing at himself.

Well it wasn't all bad he finally got to get rid of his annoying half brother for the entirety of the school year and see some of his friends or more specifically his only friend. No one really liked him at his school because he was ADHD (people thought he was annoying) and dyslexic (he couldn't read notes that were passed to him) but there was one kid who looked past that, Daniel a black haired green-eyed weirdo. He wasn't really liked that much by other people either mostly because every once in a while whenever he got nervous he would make weird goat noises and he tended to eat his plastic tray at lunch.

As Jonathan was walking down the street to his school he got the weirdest feeling ever. He felt like something very bad was going to happen today. Jonathan just dismissed this as paranoia.

Jonathan turned the corner to see the worst sight in the world, Manhattan Middle School. He spotted the new kids with ease and realized there was probably not a chance that he would ever be friends with any of them. He also spotted a new teacher that he knew he would never like mostly because all the teacher had to do was look at him and Jonathan was already getting the evil eye.

The teacher was tall wore a brown suit and had very dark brown eyes almost black. Jonathan hoped he didn't have any classes taught by him.

Jonathan just kept walking hoping the guy would stop staring at him. Jonathan dodged all the different cliques to get to his locker before he headed off to his first class.

Jonathan discovered with dread that his first class was taught by the teacher he saw outside. This was going to be a long period.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Nokard." He introduced himself. "I will be your history teacher for this year. Let's get started."

For the rest of the class Jonathan just stopped paying attention and eventually started taking a nap. Jonathan started dreaming about the man wearing the cloak in the dark cave. This time his message was very brief

"Do not trust the man he is very dangerous and he wants to kill you."

Jonathan woke up to a very loud noise. He looked up to see the teacher standing beside his desk. The noise was the teacher slamming a book onto his desk. All the other students were snickering in the background but Jonathan was a bit more worried about the teacher staring him down.

"You have a detention after school." He told me before walking to the front of the room.

"Good job Jon. First day of school and you already have a detention." He muttered to himself.

The teacher continued his lecture right up until the bell rung signaling for next period.

The rest of Jonathan's day went kind of like this. Don't pay attention to anything until lunch.

When lunch finally did come Jonathan was totally ready to see Daniel, his one and only friend. Jonathan spotted him sitting by himself at a lunch table eating his tray. Jonathan made his way over to the table his friend was sitting at.

"You realize you're only supposed to eat the food they put on the trays and not the tray itself right?" Jonathan asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, so it's not like I'm going to get a detention before first period ends." He replied between mouthfuls of plastic .

"How was I supposed to know that the new teacher would flip out because I was taking a nap in his class."

"Wait you have a detention with the new teacher?" He asked very seriously.

"Yeah, why?" Jonathan asked curious for his friend's sudden seriousness.

"You have to skip the detention." He told Jonathan also very seriously.

"Why?" Jonathan asked then he remembered his dream during first period. "Is it a life or death situation?"

"How did you know that?" Daniel asked suddenly curious.

"Because the dude in my dream told me that Mr. Nokard wanted to kill me." Jonathan stated.

"All right Jonathan this is very, very important." Daniel said super seriously. "What did the man look like?"

"Actually I can explain him quite well in very few words." Jonathan answered. "Tall, dark, and scary as hell."

"Oh, styx." Daniel cursed under his breath.

"Um when did sticks become involved with my detention?" Jonathan asked. His friend was starting making less and less sense.

"We have to go." He said

"Go where?" Jonathan asked.

"The camp." Daniel replied.

"Yeah I'm sure mom would approve of me going to a camp in the beginning of the school year." Jonathan said sarcastically.

"She already has. I talked to her before I came to school." Daniel informed Jonathan.

"Ok dude I'm going to leave now because you are starting to sound like a lunatic." Jonathan said getting up to head to his next class.

"You are going to die if you go to that detention." Daniel screamed towards Jonathan.

"I'm sure I will." Jonathan yelled back.

Jonathan was a little freaked out by the way his friend was acting if only he had listened to him. Instead Jonathan decided to make the worst mistake he had ever made in his life. He went to his detention. At first it was just like any other detention then it went horribly wrong. Jonathan was the only one there. Big surprise it was the first day of school no one gets in trouble on the first day no one except Jonathan that is.

"So Jonathan do you know why you are here?" Asked

"Because I decided to take a nap in your class." Jonathan answered

"No that is not why you are here." Said the teacher

"Then why am I here?" Jonathan wasn't sure he wanted to hear what the man had to say with all these mentions of him being killed by 's doing.

"You are here because your father is a god. Do not lie to me I could smell your demigodliness for miles." The teacher said his voice dropping a couple of octaves and his eyes turning pure red.

"Are you on crack or something because I didn't understand a word you just said." Jonathan said a little creeped out by his teacher's sudden transformation.

"You will die now." The teacher said before undergoing an even more drastic change. His entire body grew and changed until he was a 12 feet tall 60 feet long drakon.

"Am I on crack or something because I didn't understand a thing I just saw." Jonathan said completely ready to faint.

Then it breathed fire straight at Jonathan. With some natural reflex he rolled to the side barely dodging the flames but the heat still caught the wall behind him on fire. It breathed fire again. Jonathan dodged it again.

He knew he couldn't do this forever the building would eventually break or he would get tired. Jonathan knew he had to think of a way to destroy the monster fast but all the room had to offer was a bunch of desks which he highly doubted would kill the beast. All Jonathan had to do was keep dodging the fire and hope an opportunity would present itself.

Thankfully one did. Daniel broke open the door to the classroom and came bursting in with a handgun. He did the logical thing and started shooting at the monster. Eventually a couple of bullets hit it's head and it fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Jonathan approached Daniel with caution before being a smart alec. "Told you I wouldn't die."

"Because I protected you. Next time I tell you not to do something don't do it okay." Daniel commanded

"Whatever thanks for saving me but would you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on." Jonathan ordered shaking.

"I'll explain when we get to camp."

"Which camp are you talking about?" Jonathan asked hoping he could get at least one straight answer.

"Camp Half-Blood."


	3. A quest

Ok something I should probably tell you is there will probably not be any mention of Camp Jupiter or the people from there (That includes Jason) because after the war the gods felt that it was necessary to separate the camps again because of how prejudiced the camps acted to each other so using the mist they wiped everyone's mind of meeting and gave each of them new memories. Sorry if you wanted to see anyone from camp Jupiter.

Chapter Two: The Quest

Trevor Lilderor POV

Trevor was having a not so great end of his vacation. So his friend his friends mom and him went to England on their vacation (that wasn't so bad actually), stayed in a very expensive hotel (that was also awesome), and possibly discovered one of the most dangerous things in the world (that kind of sucked). So it all happened on the trip back to the airport. They were taking a train to the airport so they went to King's Cross Station. Since Trevor's dad was the god of travelers (Hermes) he could sense when a travel was going on that no one could see and one was definetly going on. Trevor was kind of curious so he started watching where his mind was telling him something was happening and Trevor saw something very peculiar. Some kids decided it would be fun to just walk into a wall. Not smack their heads into the wall but actually walk into it and disappear.

He had to get to Camp Half-Blood to tell Chiron because there was no way that those people were up to anything good.

* * *

Kyra Melido POV

Kyra was a little peeved at her father (Dionysus) because a lot of the time when people looked at her they expected her to be a drunk just like him. She was not anything like her father. You think people would realize that when she helped out in the war but no the only people who ever got squat after that was Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy. Maybe if she could get a quest people would look at her differently. Of course the chances of her ever getting a quest is highly unlikely or at least that's what she thought until she saw Trevor scrambling towards the big house with a look on his face that said serious.

She followed him to see what was going on.

* * *

Kayleb Jones POV

Kayleb wanted a quest so badly or more precisely he wanted 3. He was tired of Piper being the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. That bimbo didn't know anything about Aphrodite. He needed 3 quests so that he could challenge Piper and become the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. It might be hard but he would do it so that he could return the Aphrodite cabin back to the way it should be. If he could have any chance at any quest he would take it. Unfortunately there was not a likely chance that any quest would be coming up soon. At least that is what he thought until he saw Trevor walking toward the big house with a I-just-saw-something-super-dangerous-and-we-probably-need-a-quest-to-investigate-it face. Now all Kayleb needed was for Trevor to hopefully accept Kayleb for the quest

* * *

Trevor Lilderor POV

Trevor burst into the front door of the big house without even knocking. He didn't care if Chiron thought he was being disrespectful this was serious. Chiron must've been able to tell that from the look on his face that it was serious because all he asked was "What happened?". Trevor explained everything important to Chiron and afterwards all Chiron said was

"Go find Rachel you should consult her before you go on this quest."

"Are you serious because I am not sure if you noticed but I am not exactly a quest type of person." Trevor complained "I'm more of a screw around type of guy."

"Well then I guess it's time for you to mature."

"Whatever."

As Trevor was walking towards the door he heard someone start to yell "Yes that is exactly why I need to go on this quest."

* * *

Kyra Melido POV

Kyra was sitting at the front door of the big house eavesdropping on Trevor and Chiron when none other than Kayleb Jones comes up to the house.

"What are doing here?" He asked.

"Same reason that you are." She said

"What exactly do you think I am here for?"

"Well you hate Piper everybody knows that and then you saw Trevor's face and you knew something was up and you're hoping that you can go on enough quests so that you can challenge Piper and hopefully become the counselor of your cabin."

"Good guess but I doubt that is why you are here." Kayleb said a little impressed that she was able to guess that so quickly.

"I am here because I need to prove something to this camp." Kyra replied

"What that you are not a worthless drunk like your father."

"Yes" Kyra yelled at him "That is exactly why I need to go on this quest."

Then Trevor came out the door and saw them.

"So you two want to go on this super dangerous quest huh?" He asked them

"Yeah." They eagerly replied in unison.

"Ok whatever Kyra you can come." Trevor smiled.

"What about me?" Kayleb screamed shocked that he wasn't excepted.

"Oh you can come if you kiss my shoes."

"What why." Kayleb said appalled by what this son of Hermes just suggested

"You are a vein, pompous, jerk and if you want to come on this quest you will kiss my shoes." Trevor had an evil smile on his face.

"I will never kiss your-"

"Think of Piper and how much you hate her." Trevor interrupted.

"Why does everybody know that?" Kayleb asked a bit curious.

"Because you cuss her out every time you see her." Trevor explained. "Now one last time if you want to come on this quest kiss my shoes."

"Fine." Kayleb snapped before bending over and pecking Trevor's left shoe.

"Dude holy crap you actually did it I thought you never would." Trevor chuckled.

"Wait are you saying you would have let me come even if I didn't kiss your shoes."

"Of course not. Who do you think I am?"

"A jerk."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm coming on this quest though."

"Well, I guess since you actually did do it I'll let you come." Trevor finished arguing with him. "Now let's go find Rachel."

* * *

Jonathan POV

"So wait you're telling me that I live in a world of Greek mythology, that I am related to a god, and that you are half-goat?" Jonathan asked hoping he had heard his friend wrong.

"Yeah, I'd say that's just about right." Daniel confirmed

Jonathan and Daniel were riding in a taxi to "Camp Half-Blood" as Daniel called it. Jonathan was still trying to get over the fact that his first period teacher was a monster, that Daniel was able to kill it with a simple 9mm, and now apparently Jonathan was related to a god.

"Hey which god is my father?" Jonathan asked

"Well you haven't been claimed yet but I have a pretty good feeling who it is." Daniel answered.

"Well who do you think it is?

"It might be Hades."

"The dude who tried to kill Hercules in that one Disney movie?"

"Yeah that one." Daniel answered.

"So is my hair going to become fire because that would suck?"

Daniel started laughing. "Probably not."

"We're here." The taxi driver announced. "That'll be $65."

Daniel paid the driver before getting out of the car. Jonathan and Daniel got out of the car at the bottom of a hill. As far as Jonathan could see there weren't any camps.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Jonathan asked.

"This is exactly where we are supposed to be." Daniel assured him.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but there isn't anything around here except for that tree at the top of the hill."

"Look more closely at the tree." Daniel argued

Jonathan focused on the tree. There wasn't anything special about the tree except something gold on one of it's branches and at it's base was, oh crap another drakon.

"Hey Daniel do you still have your gun on you?" Jonathan asked a little worried.

"It's okay that one isn't going to attack you." Daniel told him. "It's merely there to guard the tree."

"Okay then but still there's nothing out here except for the drakon." Jonathan pointed out.

"Climb to the top of that hill and I guarantee you that you won't be saying that." Daniel advised him.

Jonathan went up the hill and immediately saw the camp. It was big. There were flying horses, a track, a huge forest, a beach, and many other things. In other words it was amazing.

"Wow." Was all Jonathan was able to manage.

"Jonathan, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Daniel announced. "I wonder what's going on."

"What do you me-." Jonathan started before he noticed that a lot of people were gathered around a big baby blue house. "Oh."

All of a sudden Jonathan realized something above his head was glowing. He looked up to see a drawing of some sort of helmet above his head that was glowing black. Jonathan was a little freaked out so he asked the logical question.

"Daniel, what the f*** is going on?"

"It's okay you're only being claimed." Daniel told him. "It appears your father is Hades."

"Okay then whatever now let's go see what everybody is up to." Jonathan said before heading down the hill.

When Jonathan got to the crowd he saw that the person talking to the crowd was half horse and he was saying something that really caught Jonathan's attention.

"These three campers are about to embark on probably the most dangerous quest anyone in this camp has ever been on. They are going to England to investigate a mysterious source of power that may belong to a new threat conspiring against the gods of Olympus."

Jonathan was shocked because he knew of a mysterious power in England.

A place called Hogwarts.


	4. Sneaking into School

Chapter 3: Sneaking into school

* * *

Peyton Magix POV

Peyton walked into her cabin to find it completely empty which wasn't much of a surprise because of the new quest Chiron was telling everybody about which she was not at all interested in until her mother (Hecate) appeared behind her with some very interesting instructions.

"Peyton I want you to do something for me."

"Like what and does it have anything to do with the magic stick you gave me."

" I want you to sneak onto the quest that Chiron is informing the camp about at this very moment, and it may have everything to do with the wand I taught you how to use last year."

"How?"

"They are going to end up going to a school of mortals that I have blessed with the ability to use magic." The goddess explained "and I want you to make sure they don't screw anything up."

"Why me?" Peyton asked her.

"Because you are the only one I taught how to actually use a wand."

"Why is that important?"

"I cannot answer that question for it is time for me to leave but remember if you do not make yourself a part of this quest you will possibly have started one of the worst wars of all time." Hecate finished before vanishing into thin air.

"Well that was interesting." Peyton thought to herself it appears she was going to break a couple of rules for her mother.

She figured she should at least find out what she could about the quest so she went to see if a prophecy had been given yet. So she went back to the crowd gathered around the three that were apparently going onto the quest. Quite an interesting combination of people they were too seeing as how none of them got along really well. There was one of the Stoll brother's friends Trevor, full of himself Kayleb, and the not always focused Kyra. So the biggest question Peyton was asking herself the whole time was "Who is leading this quest and what kind of deal was made for the others to come with him/her." Another good question is "who is the new kid that decided to yell out into the crowd "I should come on this quest."

* * *

Jonathan POV

As soon as the words left his mouth he realized how stupid they were. Who would ever agree with him? He had just gotten there and only one person in the entire crowd knew his name. What the hell was he thinking.

Of course that wasn't the worst part though. Apparently everyone had heard him as well because as soon as he said that every eye turned to him and people immediately started to ask him questions. The big two were "Why do you think you're worthy of going on this quest?" and "Who are you?".

Jonathan did his best to answer both question in one try. "I am Jonathan Michaelson and I believe I should go on this quest because, because." Jonathan was at a loss for words and was totally emberassed.

"Ok then Jonathan next time you just want to waste our time please don't okay." Replied a snotty voice from the crowd.

Jonathan didn't like keeping his mouth shut but he did anyway. The way these people talked about this "mysterious power" in England he had a pretty good feeling he wouldn't get special treatment if he told them his half-brother was part of it. So he just shutted up and listened. Eventually a red haired girl was asked to give a prophecy she came up to the front of the crowd of gathered people and started floating a few feet off of the ground. A green mist started coming out of her mouth which really creeped Jonathan out but it all ended as quickly as it started. The mist retreated as quickly as possible and the red head fell to the ground.

Judging by everybody's reaction that wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was silent for a couple of seconds. That quickly annoyed Jonathan so he broke it.

"What the hell is going on here? I swear if nobody starts answering my questions I am going to kick a baby, so don't even think about staying silent."

"Well sonny boy what happened was not supposed to." Travis told him.

"Well no shit Sherlock. I could see that part. I mean what was supposed to happen?"

"She was supposed to recite a prophecy you ignorant little prick." Kayleb scolded him.

"Hey, I will come up onto that porch and smack that stupid look off your face see how little I am then." Jonathan snapped at him.

This is when the half horse decided to become involved. "I don't even know who you are and you already have a month of kitchen duty."

"Who died and made you king." Jonathan retorted still a little pissed off by the prick comment.

"Well no one did actually in fact I've just been alive for around 900 years training young demigods like yourself to become heroes that is why I am the camp counselor." Chiron was a little taken aback by this young man's rudeness.

"Oh wow, you're old. I am just going to go now." Jonathan said before walking off even more emberassed than before but with an idea. He was going to sneak onto the quest.

* * *

Trevor POV

Trevor was curious if anything. When the oracle decided it was her day off that's when he knew something was up but then that new kid Jonathan started badmouthing them like he was hiding something. Trevor was kind of curious as to what that was but he didn't have time to try to pry that information out of him. He had to worry about the fact that from the looks of it they were not going to get a prophecy.

He started kicking at Rachel's body to see if she was awake until Chiron told him to stop.

"She's not an animal."

"Yeah I know hey what do you think made that happen anyways."

"It is possible that Apollo doesn't wish for us to hear that prophecy."

"Well why not." Trevor ventured.

"Possibly because of how dangerous the quest must be." Chiron answered. "Which is why you must leave as soon as possible to reduce the danger as much as possible."

"Okay then when do we leave?" Trevor asked.

"Tonight you'd better get packed and get some rest."

"Ok." All three campers said in unison before heading off.

* * *

5 HOURS LATER (NIGHTIME) 9:00

* * *

Peyton POV

Ok it was nighttime the time for action. Apparently this is around the time they are leaving.

Peyton was in her cabin preparing for the adventure. Grabbing her wand, ambrosia, and some drachmas she left with barely a noise made.

* * *

Vicky Stonly POV

Vicky couldn't sleep. Mostly because she hadn't done something fun for about a week and it was starting to get to her. Apparently her sister couldn't sleep either because she appeared to be sneaking out to do something. Which she thought was weird because Peyton was super shy and is not the type of person who sneaks out a lot. So naturally Vicky decided to follow her. When she got out the door she saw some other guy sneaking out of his cabin too. It appeared to be the new Jonathan dude who was badmouthing everybody going on the quest. The chances of these two sneaking out on the same night by coincidence was highly unlikely. It didn't take a genius to figure out what these two were up to. Her sister worked fast.

* * *

Jonathan POV

If there ever was a time to act now was that time. Jonathan had heard the pony guy (apparently his name was Chiron) saying the right time to leave was night. So Jonathan was going to follow them and see what he could do to keep his brother's school from getting blown up. So in other words he was sneaking into a school. Have you ever heard anything more pathetic.

In his rush to save a school Jonathan accidently ran into someone coming around the corner of the Hades cabin. Literally ran into her.

"Ow." They both said at the same time

Jonathan looked more closely at the person and realized something right away. He had no idea who she was. Then again he barely knew 5 people at this camp. She apparently knew him though.

"You're that Jonathan guy that was yelling at everybody earlier today."

"Yes I am and who might you be?" Jonathan smirked realizing people would automatically know him because of that.

"I am Peyton Magix and I am also a little curious as to what you are doing."

"OH I'm sneaking onto the quest." Jonathan replied smugly.

"You too." Peyton gasped.

"Wait you're sneaking onto the quest as well."

"Hold on quit making out." Came a voice from around the corner of the cabin. Then walked out a reddish brown haired blue eyed girl to whom the voice must have belonged to.

"You thought me and him were what?" Exclaimed Peyton.

The girl completely ignored her and introduced herself to Jonathan "Hello I am Vicky."

"and I am impressed." Jonathan said in the most flirtarious tone he could muster.

"Jonathan what the heck are you up to." Came Daniel's voice from behind him.

"Oh shit." Was all Jonathan was able to say. He was caught and he only had one idea of what he could tell his old friend, the truth.

"Buddy I am sneaking onto this quest to save my half-brother."

* * *

_**A/N I know this is no way to end a chapter but I don't want to bore you all by going on and on and on. I am also sorry that I have not updated in a while and the honest to god answer of why I haven't is because school is screwing me over. Feel free to tell me if there is something I am doing wrong because I would love to improve as much as I can. Also sorry that there has not been any witches/wizards and probably won't be for another 2 chapters**_


	5. The Journey to England

Chapter 4: The Journey to England

* * *

Jonathan POV

"Buddy I am sneaking onto this quest to save my half-brother."

Those words put everybody into the same category, curious as hell.

After a quick explanation of his family tree and who his brother was Daniel had no objections to Jonathan going on this quest. In fact he even offered to help.

"You aren't going on this quest without me." Is what Daniel had said.

"Oh and why not?" Jonathan asked him.

"Simply because I am your protector."

"Yeah right."

"Hey who's the one who shot the drakon in the head because it sure as hell wasn't you."

"I had it handled."

"It looked pretty handled to me."

"Guys we can argue later right now we have a quest to sneak onto." Vicky interrupted their argument.

"You're not coming with us." Peyton protested.

"You think I'm going to let you guys have all the fun."

"She can come with us." Daniel decided before they started arguing.

"Fine. How exactly are we going to get to England?" Peyton asked.

"Well we somehow get to the airport then we'll somehow get plane tickets." Jonathan proclaimed suddenly realizing they had a problem. Somehow is code for I have no idea how.

"Well if we can find a way to get to the airport I might be able to get us some plane tickets." Peyton informed them.

"Ok then anybody any ideas?" Vicky asked to no one in particular.

"Is there anyone at this camp that owns a car?" Jonathan asked an evil smile spreading across his face.

"Yeeeaaah why." Daniel answered cautiously.

"Could you point me in the direction of the garage."

"Jonathan no." Daniel commanded catching onto what Jonathan was thinking.

"I think I like where Jonathan is going with this." Vicky said.

"Well I agree with Daniel." Peyton said making it two for two. Jonathan knew how to mess that up real fast.

"Hey Daniel you're my protector so you'll follow me wherever I go to keep me safe right." Jonathan asked slyly.

"You better not walk away from me." Daniel snapped knowing immediately what Jonathan was up to.

"Come on Vicky." Jonathan said before turning his back and walking away. Vicky quickly followed him. Followed eventually by Daniel and Peyton.

When they got to the garage Jonathan was outstanded. All the vehicles there would have given a carjacker a heart attack. From old rusty chariots to a black with white striped 1969 SS Camaro. Of course Jonathan was focusing on the Camaro.

"Hey Vicky do you know how to hotwire a car because I think I found our ride?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah sure which one."

"That one." Jonathan said pointing at the black and white Hugger _**(A/N If you don't know what that means it's a nickname for a camaro).**_

"Are you sure." Daniel was starting to worry.

Jonathan looked at the license plate.

"Hey who the hell puts "ladies man" on a license plate?"

"That would be Leo it took him months to save up for this. It's his pride and joy." Vicky explained while reaching under the steering column. "He's going to be pissed when he realizes we took it."

"You mean if he realizes we took it." Jonathan replied getting into the passenger side seat.

"Ok guys get in the car." Vicky said with satisfaction as the car started.

When they started driving they almost got caught right off the bat. Some campers must have been hanging out late because as they were driving out of the camp the campers decided to run in front of the car. Four things happened at this point 1) Vicky slammed on the horn 2) the rookie carjackers discovered that the horn sounded like a strum from an electric guitar 3) Jonathan screamed "holy f***ing shit are you trying to get run over." and 4) Vicky floored the gas as soon as the campers got out of the way being chased by a Spanish boy in his pajamas.

* * *

Leo Valdez POV

Life couldn't be sweeter war was over, got a car and personalized plates, and there was finally a quest that he didn't have to go on. Nothing could ruin Leo's mood. At least that's what he thought until he heard the sound of his car horn and somebody cussing like a sailor. He immediately ran out of his cabin to witness his car being stolen. So he did the natural thing, he ran after it.

* * *

Vicky POV

This was the most fun Vicki's ever had in years and she was glad. The only hard part was trying to find the shuttle van that Argus gives demigods rides in to the beginning of their quest. Once she found it though she just followed it wherever it went. Vicky thought back to the beginning of their sneaking onto the quest. Vicky thought her sister was sneaking out to make out with the new kid well she was wrong. That was a slightly embarrassing moment. As fate would have it they had both been sneaking out to go on the quest for different reasons. Jonathan was going to save his half-brother, Daniel was Jonathan's protector so of course he would end up coming, Vicky was going because she hoped it would be a little fun, and Peyton was coming for… for... . Vicky realized that she had no idea why Peyton was going on this quest and she wanted to know.

"Hey Peyton, why are you coming on this quest?"

"I am coming on this quest because our mother told me to." Peyton stated matter-of-factly.

"I think the better question is how did you learn to hotwire a car?" Jonathan asked before Vicky could ask something else.

"I can do a lot of sneaky things hotwiring cars is just one of them." Vicky replied slyly.

"Oh yeah like what?" Jonathan was curious.

"We're here." Vicky replied pulling the car into the airport parking lot.

"Alright guys don't let them see you." Jonathan said pointing at the trio walking into the airport.

* * *

Kyra POV

Somebody from the camp was following them. She knew that when the Camaro went the exact same way that they did for 9 blocks.

"Trevor Kayleb that guy in the Camaro is following us." She told the guys what she noticed.

"You noticed that too." Trevor commented.

"I think it's Leo." Kayleb said. "Look at the plates."

When he said this both of them looked at the words "Ladies Man".

"Why the hell is Leo following us?" Trevor asked no on in particular.

"And why didn't I think of putting that on my license plates." Kayleb spoke his mind.

"Because you aren't." Trevor said rhetorically.

"I'm more of one then you are."

"That actually doesn't say much." Kyra butted in.

"Hey I can be a ladies man when I want to."

"Oh yeah try to seduce me." Kyra challenged him.

"Hey babe how's it going." Trevor said scooting next to Kyra.

"Pretty good actually how about you?" Kyra played along waiting for him to make a mistake.

"Not too bad but I would feel even better if you made out with me." Trevor answered.

"Nope you already failed." Kyra informed him.

"Watch this I could do way better than you." Kayleb said moving next to Kyra. "You are going to make out with me because you want to."

Kyra didn't know what it was about Kayleb but all of a sudden that's exactly what she wanted to do but as her face was inching towards his she realized something. Kayleb was charm speaking her. She pushed him away as forcefully as she could. Trevor's face honestly said that he had no idea what was going on. Kyra looked right into Kayleb's eyes and imagined him going crazy. Of course thanks to her powers that's what happened. She had a boyfriend! She could not believe that Kayleb would try to do that.

"What are you doing to him." Trevor exclaimed before yanking her away from the newest lunatic in the world.

"He just charm spoke me." Kyra told him.

"Dude that means I am more of a ladies man than you are." Trevor smiled. "I was able to get in two lines before she failed me."

A bug eyed Kayleb replied by saying. "They're watching us man." And hiding behind Kyra.

"Exactly how long is he going to be like that?" Asked Trevor a little concerned for Kayleb's health.

"Probably a couple of hours." Kyra told him not exactly sure on the limits of her powers. "Now back to the business of Leo following us."

"I say we just let him and see what he wants." Trevor offered. "Besides he was one of the biggest players in the fight against Gaia."

"Let me guess you think that the other big players were Percy, Piper, and Annabeth." Kyra snapped at him.

"Well yeah they were." Trevor was quizzical as to why Kyra snapped like that.

"Let me tell you something Trevor. Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and even Percy never would have been able to do what they did without the sacrifice of so many other campers."

"Well yeah but… but…" Trevor's mind had never thought about that and he had no idea what he should say. Thankfully he didn't have to say anything because Argus stopped the van which told them that they were here.

"Let's go." Kyra said.

* * *

Peyton POV

Keeping hidden from the trio of questee's wasn't that hard. It was getting Jonathan to actually shut up was the hard part. That and when they got into the building they had no place to hide. The simplest answer was to just stay a couple of feet behind them and hope that they wouldn't turn around. All of sudden Jonathan realized a problem.

"Hey I highly doubt that we have enough money for an overseas trip." Jonathan decided he should state the obvious.

"Don't worry I have it covered." Peyton hoped her idea would work.

"Well you better do it soon because the only flight to England for tonight is going to leave in 3 minutes." Daniel said staring down the flight schedules.

"Ok." Peyton gasped hoping she knew what she was doing because if she didn't they would be screwed. She just had to hope she remembered the spell correctly. "Accio four plane tickets to England."

Peyton started looking around waiting for something to happen. Then she noticed the plane tickets floating next to her head. She snatched them out of the air before anyone else could notice. Jonathan did notice something weird about the tickets.

"You couldn't have asked for first class?" Jonathan asked her rhetorically.

"Yeah four teenagers get first class plane tickets to another country that's believable." Daniel interrupted before Peyton could say something.

"Well whatever." Jonathan said walking towards the plane they would be riding. "Let's just get going."

"Remember don't sit anywhere on the plane where the others might notice you." Daniel reminded everybody.

"I know I know." Jonathan said in a way that let you know he wasn't paying attention.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER (1:00) Over the North Atlantic Ocean

* * *

Trevor POV

Most of the plane ride there was pretty boring, most of it. When they were in the middle of the ocean though it decided to get interesting. It all started right around the time Trevor decided to look out the window at the ocean and he noticed something weird out on the water. A triangular building with what looked like black ghosts flying around it. Trevor did not recognize the monsters but he could sense something very depressing about them. Then he saw one on the plane. Everybody else was sleeping but him and a couple of mortals who didn't notice it because of the mist. Normally Trevor would wake somebody up and hope they could handle it but Trevor thought differently this time. He was the leader of this quest, he had to stick up for himself. Trevor reached into his bag for his magical prank devices. He put on an electric hand buzzer on his left hand that put out up to 3000 volts of electricity, a centaur blood exploding whoopee cushion, and a stink bomb that only monsters can smell. Bring it on.

* * *

Vicky POV

This was not good Daniel, Peyton, and Jonathan were all sleeping and there were monsters on the plane. Vicky was the only one who could do something. One problem though. She wasn't much of a fighter. She remembered a little bit of magic but she didn't know how well it would work. She got up behind the creature and screamed "reducto" it didn't do anything except for get its attention. It floated towards her and as it did every happy memory of hers started to go away. She fell over and started to black out. Before she did it started to hold the part of its face where its nose should be as if it smelled something terrible. Then something exploded on it's back and it started deteriorating as if it was covered in acid and finally millions of shocks started to go through its body. Vicky didn't understand what was going on at least not before she saw Trevor's outline as she blacked out. One of the people she had been hiding from had just saved her life.

* * *

**_A/N Ok I just figured I would tell you before you get pissed off that there is a 99.9% chance that there are going to be witches and wizards in the next chapter._**


	6. The Demigods arrive in England

I finally have my internet back so it's time to get back to work on the story.

_**A/N Alright I know I have not updated in a long time and I am really sorry but since this story started out as a syoc I was thinking maybe I could make this a little more interesting. I have decided to put in a little romance, if you submitted a character PM me whether or not you want them to be in a relationship and if so with whom (consider it an apology gift). If you did not submit a character do not worry about this. If you did submit a character and do not answer to this I will do what I want with your character. Also I have a good memory so if you try to claim someone else's character as your own I shall know. Also there were a couple of other things that I should have mentioned or mostly just one thing in particular, their history. If it wouldn't be too much to ask I just want to get to know the characters as much as I possibly can. Now on with the story.**_

Chapter 5: The Demigods Arrive in England

**Daniel POV**

They officially had a problem. Apparently on the trip overnight Vicky got herself caught. Their first clue to that was when they were being escorted off of the plane by Trevor, Kyra, and Kayleb. They also figured out it was Vicky who got them caught when they saw her getting carried off the plane by Kayleb seemingly unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Daniel asked the trio.

"Actually I was wondering that myself." Kyra replied turning to Trevor.

"You think I did this?" Trevor asked a little appalled that they would think such a thing.

"Well if you didn't knock her out then who did?" Jonathan asked.

"The monster I saved her from last night." Trevor stated a matter-of-factly.

"What monster?" Nearly everybody asked this question.

"The pimped out black ghost that was on the plane last night." Trevor was a little annoyed by all the questions so he changed the subject. "Why were you guys even on the plane?"

Daniel, Jonathan, and Peyton were not prepared for this question so the answer came out something like this. "I came to rescue Jonathan's mother." Along with a bunch of gibberish because they all answered at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa one at a time." Kayleb interrupted them.

"You go first." Trevor said pointing at Peyton.

"Well if you must know I came on this quest because my mother told me to." Peyton replied.

"Alright then, now you." Trevor pointed to Daniel next.

"I am Jonathan's protector simple as that." Daniel answered him.

"Ok then why is Jonathan coming on this quest." Trevor looked towards Jonathan.

"I came on this quest because my brother happens to go to this 'mysterious place' during the school year." Jonathan waited for someone's facial expression to change. Someone's did. To something Jonathan was not expecting. Kayleb started laughing.

"So it's not only him that's a freak it's his brother too." Was all that was understood through his laughing.

Then Jonathan did something that no one was expecting. He decked Kayleb in the face. Now seeing as Kayleb was holding Vicky in his arms she went flying into the air. Jonathan caught her and handed her to Daniel and Trevor while Kayleb was picking himself up off the ground.

"You little prick." Kayleb screamed at Jonathan. "You'll pay for that."

"Bring it on." Jonathan growled before charging at the son of Aphrodite. Kayleb wasn't completely an idiot when it came to fighting. He did realize if he just brought his fist up to Jonathan's gut as he was charging at him that it would have great effect. So of course that's what he did. Jonathan doubled over in pain for a couple seconds but only for a couple seconds before he brought his right fist up to Kayleb's face. Then Jonathan followed through with his left fist before he punched Kayleb in the stomach and finished with an uppercut to the chin. Kayleb flew a couple of inches off the ground when he was uppercutted and landed on a trashcan crumpling the trashcan and leaving Kayleb to look like a fool. Then Kayleb did something surprising, he got back up.

It was only then that Daniel, Trevor, and Kyra thought it might be a good idea to stop them from killing each other. Daniel and Trevor ran over to Jonathan to hold him back whilst Kyra glared at Kayleb to keep him still.

"Jonathan, what were you thinking?" Daniel asked a little shocked.

"You heard what he said about my brother." Jonathan snapped at him.

"You still over reacted big time dude." Trevor told Jonathan.

"No one and I mean no one insults my family and gets away with it." Jonathan explained to the both of them.

"You didn't have to punch him you realize that right." Daniel asked rhetorically.

"You know what screw you guys, I'm leaving." Jonathan exclaimed walking away from them while giving them the finger. It was kind of obvious that he was still a little pissed off.

**Jonathan POV**

Jonathan still couldn't believe what he had heard come out of that guys mouth. Who does that Kayleb guy think he is. Because of Jonathan thinking about what Kayleb had said he barely heard Daniel's and Trevor's calls to come back. Besides they didn't need him anyways. Jonathan just kept on walking thinking about what Kayleb had said. He didn't realize that he was in a country that was completely new to him until he had walked for about a mile or two. When he realized this he also realized that he never planned on going back.

**Kayleb POV**

Kayleb still couldn't believe what had just happened to him. That crazy lunatic just attacked him. What's worse Trevor, Kyra, Daniel, and Peyton blamed him for the incident. Sure Kayleb had said some mean things but that was no reason to deck him.

Kayleb was so happy when he had heard that Jonathan left though. He didn't have to worry about getting punched in the face anymore. That guy seriously must've come from an insane asylum.

"Kayeb you can't keep your mouth shut can you." Trevor scolded him while walking towards him.

"You seriously think this is my fault. Believe it or not this time I am the victim he decked me not the other way around." Kayleb argued.

"And why do you think that is?" Trevor countered.

"Probably because he's a phsyco."

"Are you really that oblivious?" Trevor asked rhetorically.

Kayleb didn't get the chance to answer though because right at that moment Vicky started to wake up.

**Vicky POV**

Vicky was confused. Which made sense as she passed out in front of a "pimped out black ghost" and woke up to Kayleb and Trevor yelling at each other. So she asked the logical question.

"What happened?" As soon as she said these words everybody stopped what they were doing and focused on her.

"Why don't you ask mouthy over here?" Trevor pointed towards Kayleb.

"It's not my fault he flipped out." Kayleb snapped.

"Who flipped out? Wait a minute where's Jonathan?" Vicky asked still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh Jonathan flipped out and left thanks to "mouthy" over here." Daniel butted in.

"I said one thing and he decked me in the face." Kayleb explained his situation.

"Well what did you say?" Vicky asked curiously.

"Something about his brother being a freak." Kyra chimed in.

"Why would you say something like that?" Vicky asked Kayleb very sincerely.

"I was only joking." Kayleb defended himself.

"Well you shouldn't have said it." Trevor scolded him.

"It's no big deal we can go on without him." Peyton announced.

"Oh no, no, no." Kayleb exclaimed. "You guys are going to get on the next flight to America and go back to camp, right Trevor?"

Trevor was suddenly faced with a very hard decision. Trevor knew of strength in numbers but he also knew that if he let them stay they would be breaking the rules. Not to mention that it would be easier for monsters to find them too. So Trevor had a choice to make. Should they stay or should they go?

_**A/N I realize that I said there would be witches/wizards in this next chapter but when I said that I had not thought about the fight that happens between Kayleb and Jonathan. So sorry about that.**_


	7. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

Joshua Michaelson POV

Josh was one of the happiest people in the world. He had finally gotten back to the best place in the world, Hogwarts. It was only his second year there but he fell in love with it after the second day. It also helped that he wouldn't be seeing his brother Jonathan for about a year. He also got to see his friends again. Vicky Rabin and Michael Frenf the best friends anyone could ask for.

Vicky was 15 had brown hair green eyes and lightly tanned skin. Michael on the other hand was 14 had brown curly hair and green eyes. Josh himself was 13 had wavy black hair and green eyes.

Josh could not believe that he was finally getting back to Hogwarts. He got onto the train without paying attention to a single thing that was going on. Until his friends came into the compartment that he was sitting in of course.

"Hey Josh how was your summer?" Michael asked calmly.

"Not too bad considering I had to deal with my older brother" Josh replied. "How about yours?"

"It was pretty good. How about you Vicky?" Michael asked as he turned towards her.

"It was quite amazing, actually." She replied in her usual cheery tone.

"So who else is excited for this school year?" Josh randomly blurted not able to control his excitement that well.

"I haven't been able to use magic for three months. Yeah I'm excited." Michael replied.

"Personally I am hoping to meet some cute guys." Vicky said slyly.

All of a sudden two others walked into the compartment. It was Justin Lawyes and Charlotte Yure.

Justin is 15 and has dark brown curly hair that hangs just above his sapphire eyes. He is about 5'8 and has a slightly muscular build. He also always seemed to have a lot of girls after him which unlike most guys he found completely annoying.

Charlotte though has chocolate brown wavy hair reaching mid-back that is always either let down or in a high ponytail and her eyes are a blue green color. Charlotte is about 5'6 and has mildly tanned skin.

"Wassup guys." Justin greeted them sitting next to Josh followed by Charlotte sitting next to him.

"Justin how's it hanging man?" Michael asked smiling.

"Not much really besides regretting being in the Slytherin house." Justin said smoothly.

"Yeah I've been wondering how you of all people got stuck in Slytherin anyways." Josh stated rhetorically.

"My best guess is that the sorting hat felt like playing a practical joke." Justin said jokingly.

"Hey guys look." Chalotte said pointing out the window. "We're here." Outside the window was a humungous castle by a giant lake right next to a huge forest.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.

When Charlotte pointed this out everybody started to pack their bags for a hopefully great year at Hogwarts.

The trip up to the castle was a short one with much joking and the sharing of hopes for the new year.

Much sadness came when the friends had to leave each other at the great hall. Justin to the Slytherin table, Charlotte to the Hufflepuff table, and the other three left to the Gryffindor table.

Trevor Lilderor POV

OOOOOOWWWWW!

"I am never doing that again." Trevor thought to himself as he looked at the wall he had just run into.

"Are you sure they walked into this wall?" Daniel asked when he finished laughing.

"Yeah, they walked into the column between platforms nine and ten." Trevor stated whilst rubbing his head.

Daniel looked up at the column and started laughing some more. Followed by the laughter of Kayleb, Vicky, Peyton, and Kyra.

"What's so funny?" Trevor was embarrassed but he didn't think they were all still laughing just because he had run into a wall.

"Dude look at the column." Daniel blurted between laughter.

Trevor then looked up at the column to see the numbers 7 and 8. Trevor started walking towards the right column feeling like an idiot. He was about to run into it again when he remembered what had just happened.

"Hey why doesn't somebody else try it this time." Trevor suggested.

The others replied in unison. "NO!"

"Fine." Trevor mumbled before jogging towards the column. Right as he was about to hit his head on brick again he closed his eyes preparing for the pain. He kept jogging like this for a couple of seconds before he realized that he hadn't run into the wall yet.

Trevor opened his eyes to reveal a huge train station. He then stopped jogging to take in the surroundings. A couple of seconds later he was joined by the others.

"Wow." Kyra, Daniel, Kayleb, Vicky, and Peyton spoke in unison again.

"So I'm going to guess that if we follow these train tracks we'll end up going wherever those mysterious people I saw earlier went." Trevor thought aloud.

"Yeah one problem with that though." Kyra stated.

"What would that be?" Trevor inquired.

"We don't have a train." Kyra answered him.

"Oh." Trevor's mood went down for a little bit but then it picked right back up when he saw something just a little bit out of the train station. "But maybe we don't need one."

"What do you mean?" Daniel was curious as to what Trevor was talking about.

"Look outside." Trevor said pointing outside where the train would have left. Coincidentally he was pointing at a herd of pegasi.

"There is no way I am riding a wild Pegasus." Kayleb exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how many diseases those things could be carrying."

"Oh quit being such a baby." Trevor teased as he dropped onto the tracks and started walking very quietly towards the pegasi.

Kayleb gave up being rational when the others started walking towards the pegasi with Trevor and started walking towards the winged creatures with them.

Justin Lawyes POV

Justin left the great hall with a smile on his face. Despite the bullying he was getting from his fellow house he was having a great day. Mostly because he had gotten to see his friend Charlotte again.

"Hey loser." Daria Maliko came up in front of Justin and shoved him really forcefully. "What the hell are you smiling about."

Daria Maliko was another Slytherin student that didn't really like Justin that much because he didn't act like a Slytherin at all. Daria was about 5'11 with a skinny build, green eyes, and black hair.

"Well I was smiling because I had gotten the chance to hang out with my friends, but now I am frowning because I have to look at your face." Justin smirked looking at Daria's angered face.

"I think it's time someone taught you a lesson." Daria said whipping out his wand and pointing it into Justin's throat. "Sectums-."

"What do you think you're doing." Professor McGonagall interrupted Daria's spell when she witnessed what was happening.

McGonagall grabbed Daria and Justin by the back of their necks and started walking with them towards her office.

"He started it." Daria exclaimed while being led away by the Headmaster.

Upon arriving at the Headmaster's office McGonagall, Daria, and Justin were surprised to find Filch waiting for them with 6 teenagers.

"They say there foreign exchange students from America." Filch explained.

"Filch do you know how ridiculous that sounds." McGonagall shouted at him.

"I'm can obviously see you are in charge mam and we are actually exchange students from America." Spoke the tall, muscular, blonde teenager.

For some reason Filch, McGonagall, Justin, and Daria couldn't help but believe the boy.

"I'll get you new students the sorting hat." McGonagall said heading out of the room.

Daria and Justin started getting there hopes up thinking the Headmaster had forgotten about them. "Filch could you punish the two students I brought in with me." Immediatley their faces fell.


End file.
